She Said Yes?
by Kahmelion
Summary: James is unbelievably nervous asking Lily Evans out this time. Will she say yes. Actually the title says it all but still act surprised for my sake.


She Said Yes?

Lily Evans walked down the Hogwarts corridors as she headed toward Gryffindor common room when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Evans!" called the voice that Lily knew so well.

Last year the same voice had asked her out 57 times a day. She had counted. The voice that belonged to James Potter.

She turned around to face the messy haired boy.

"What do you want?" Lily asked.

"Have you noticed the notice board today?" He asked nervously.

"Well, yes." She said, "It is called the _notice_ board."

"Right," He said shifting uncomfortably, "Do you remember what it said?"

"Yeah," Lily said, "It said there was a Hogsmeade date next weekend."

"Well," James started now over extremely nervous, "I was wondering if you would like to go with me." He paused before saying quickly, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Lily told her brain to say no, but something made her think twice. He had changed, and stopped asking her out 57 times a day, don't forget he stopped embarrassing her.

Why not say yes? Her heart asked her. Because this is James Potter we're talking about. Her brain argued.

But you have to admit, he is pretty cute. Her heart said. But that still doesn't mean that you should go out with him. Since when did you start thinking looks mattered. Her brain said.

But she never gave him a chance! Her heart cried. And she probably never will! Her brain shouted back.

"Lily?" A voice rang. "Lily?" The voice said a little louder.

Lily snapped out of her brain and heart argument.

"So is that a no?" James asked.

"I'll think about it." Lily said walking away.

Sorry. James thought. I thought Lily Evans, the only girl who hates my guts and all what lives in me said that she'd think about going out with _me_.

James stood there in awe thinking over what just happened. He shrugged and followed her to the common room.

**Girls' Dormitories**

Lily Evans was pacing like there was no tomorrow. She had just told James Potter that maybe she would go out with him.

Just say no it's that easy! Her brain said. But it'd be awfully mean to hurt his feelings.

He's dealt with it before why not now? Her brain asked. Because, didn't you notice he was nervous this time.

This time the brain was silent.

"Don't dig a hole in the floor." Alice, Lily's friend, said, "You said maybe. _Maybe _for heavens sakes. It's not like you said yes."

"Yeah." Lily said relaxing on her bed, "That would have been bad. I didn't know what I was saying! Why would part of me want to say yes to the boy I have hated for 6 years! This is just plain crazy."

**Boys' Dormitories**

Meanwhile in the boys' dormitories, James was doing the same thing.

She said maybe he kept on thinking.

"James, mate, you're walking like you're on fire." Sirius, James's friend, said.

"Sirius," James said, "If I were on fire then I would be running."

"Right." Sirius said slowly.

James kept on pacing. Then he stopped. He looked at Sirius who was inspecting his fingernails. "Sirius?" He asked, "Hmm?" He said still not looking up. "What if she says no?" "Like always?" Sirius said, now looking up.

"Yeah." James said, "James," Sirius said standing up, "Stop worrying about if she'll say no and worry about her saying yes."

James struggled to think. He paced more, sat down on the bed, went down to the kitchens and back, he even stood on his head!

"This isn't working." He told Sirius who was sleeping, "Who, what, when, where?" He asked looking around.

"Pay attention for once Sirius." James said, "Worry about it all tomorrow." Sirius said waving his hand, "I'm sure that all would be better then." Then he went back to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Lily came over to James and said, "James, after a lot of confessing. I have decided to say yes." Then she walked away.

"Did Lily Evans just said yes to go out with James Potter?" Remus asked.

"Apparently so." Sirius said.

"She said yes?" James whispered.

"Yes." Remus said.

"_She_ said yes?" He asked a little louder.

"Yes." Sirius said this time.

"_She _said_ yes_?" James yelled.

"YES!" Sirius and Remus yelled at the same time.

"WOOHOO!" James shouted and climbed on top of the table. "LILY EVANS SAID YES!"

Lily shrank in her chair with embarrassment.

Meanwhile, James was doing the party dance in front of the whole school.

Just then did he come to his senses and climb back off the table.

"She said yes!" James whispered loudly.

Remus and Sirius scooted a little away from him. James shrugged and partied on his own.

**A/N I don't know what I was doing. I was just bored so I got on the computer and typed this really bad story. Review if you want. Do whatever you want. Until my next story.**

**-Crazy book lover**


End file.
